Curhatan Anak SMP
by ChocoWhiteMuffin
Summary: Jadi anak SMP itu juga ada suka dukanya.../ Kumpulan Drabbles Gaje. Mind to RnR ?/CHAP 3 UP!/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer by Yamaha corp. and other

Curhatan Anak SMP by Gladys-chan

Semua Judul baik judul film, lagu, atau barang bukan punya saya

Warning: Bahasa nonbaku, EYD aneh, Pendek dll

Haii saya author baru di fandom Vocaloid. Setelah bertapa dengan Goku dan mendapat gelar Pertapa Katak lalu mengarungi 7 lautan dan 7 samudra sampai harus bertarung dengan bajak laut titisan Inuyasha akhirnya saya membuat fic lagi, walaupun hanya drabble. Yak silahkan nikmati

* * *

1\. Kantin

KRINGGG !

Bunyi bel seusai pelajaran membuat hati Piko bersorak-sorai. Ia langsung melesat pergi ke kantin, katanya 'mumpung baru bel'.

Sesampai dikantin ia mulai lesu, nyatanya perumpamaan itu benar_ 'Siapa cepat dia dapat'_ Piko terlambat. Salahkan Big Al yang tiba-tiba minta nyalin PR-nya dan OH jangan lupa Ann yang bilang dia dipanggil ama Kiyo-sensei padahal Kiyo-sensei gak manggil mana kantin ama kantor jauh lagi.

Et dah salah apa Piko ma! Piko cuman mau jadi murid baik yang santun kepada guru dan berbakti kepada orang tua, dan Piko cuman mau makan siang pake kwetiau ama pangsit ehh keburu ditempatin ama yang lain.

Mirisnya nasibmu nak…

* * *

2\. Pr

Kaito meratapi buku absurd nan laknat itu. Disana tertulis dengan rapih soal-soal pemuaian hingga kalor dengan berbagai rumus yang membingungkan. Dari koefisien sampai delta-deltaan, Kaito meringis. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bab ini. Selama pelajaran ia hanya tertidur dan itu memang hari KEBERUNTUNGANNYA. Coba aja kalo ketauan siap-siap buku dengan tebal 3cm melayang ke kepala Kaito.

Ia bersumpah ia akan lebih memperhatikan pelajaran lagi. Bagaimana dengan pr-mu Kai, ah itu masalah gampang tinggal pake sistem contek-menyontek. Toh, paling yang lain juga nggak ngerjain.

* * *

3\. Ulangan

Hari ini ulangan Bahasa Inggris. Sungguh Miku baru masuk dari sakit berkepanjangannya (baca:bolos) ia langsung disuguhi selembar kertas bertuliskan English Test dengan jumlah soal 5 nomor. 'Oke, Miku kamu bisa menghadapi ini' seru Miku dalam hati.

Perlahan Miku membaca nomor satu. _'Tuliskan minimal 25 Irregular Verb'_. Oke lewati, nomor dua_ 'buatlah minimal dua paragraf tentang sekolahmu'_. Yang ini lewati juga, nomor tiga _'ubah kalimat ini menjadi kalimat negative dan intronegative'_ Oh ! akhirnya ada soal yang pas dengan otak Miku. Et, tunggu dulu nomor tiga memang mudah tapi anak soal ini banyak banget ya.

Miku berani bertaruh, sampai rumah ia langsung joged Annaco**a di depan Mikuo-nii sambil makan krupuk.

* * *

4\. Bekal

Yuuma hari ini gak bawa bekal. Ia juga gak bawa uang jajan. Demi kolor Kaito yang gambarnya es krim menari, ia gak mungkin ngutang ama ibu kantin secara Yuuma itu anak baik dan teladan di gambaran para guru dan orang lain kecuali teman sekelasnya dan 'mantan' teman sekelasnya.

Tiba-tiba Gakupo dateng bawa roti yakisoba 4 buah, sebenernya udah dia rencana-in 2 buat istirahat pertama terus sisanya buat istirahat kedua. Namun karena rasa iba ngeliat Yuuma ngiler sambil ngeliatin rotinya, ia-pun berinisiatif untuk membaginya.

"nih buat lo" Gakupo menyodongkan 2 roti yakisoba miliknya. "lah buat lo gimana?" tanya Yuuma pada Gakupo

"gue bisa nahan laper ampe pulang, dah makan aja tuh" seru Gakupo pada Yuuma.

Yuuma inget kata mamahnya _'Nak, persahabatan itu emang indah. Nanti kamu juga akan merasakannya'_

Yuuma tersenyum, ia melangkah menuju Gakupo dan berterima kasih padanya

* * *

5\. Tembak

Luka tertegun, ia baru saja ditembak oleh Gakupo. Manik azurenya menatap Gakupo dengan serius. Tak ada mimik bercanda sekalipun dalam wajah Luka. Luka menatap manik violet Gakupo.

"Gakupo kalo bilang I love you pengucapannya harus betul bukan ai laf yu, perhatiin ya jangan sampe salah lagi. Sudah ya bye !" nasihat Luka kepada Gakupo

"Ta-tapi Lu-" Baru mau betulin kesalapahaman tapi Luka-nya keburu kabur.

Lain kali ia harus belajar Bahasa Inggris dengan Sweet Ann.

* * *

**Sudut Author **

**jujur saya gak tau mau nulis apa namun tiba-tiba kepikiran ini. Yaudah jadinya fic gaje ini. Rencananya mau bikin 25 aja~ maklum author malass. Silahkan masukan saran, maupun kritik di kotak review. Flame ? boleh kok tapi pake bahasa sopan ya dadah~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gladys-chan: Haloo minna-san ketemu lagi dengan author gaje ini. Mohon maaf karena baru bisa update, saya terlalu sibuk di dunia nyata.**

**Rin: sok sibuk lo thor. Padahal lo gak ngapa-ngapain. Udah berapa lama gak update nih.**

**Gladys-chan: ukhh maaf... yosh bales review dulu nyok**

**Go Minami Asuka Bi**

**Gak semuanya curhatan aku kok, ada yang nyomot dari kejadian temen. Makasih atas saran dan Len keluar kok di chap ini. Makasih sudah mereview**

**Mizuki Akari Chan**

**Huaa iya akhirnya aku buat fanfic, aka-chan*peluk balik* Aka-chan mau makan kwetiau ? ayo kita palakin Pikoo#disumpelUSB huaa makasihh udah dibilang kerenn ya makasih ya request-ku udah dibikinin. Oke terima kasih telah mereview**

**Arisa Amori**

**Huaa sama sama kelas 7 *peluk*. Eh tugas kelompok yang mana nihh ? Makasih sudah mereview**

**Rini desu**

**Makasih sarannya itu berguna banget, senpai. Makasih reviewnya Rini-senpai**

**Yuka-Shuu and Raira**

**Makasih reviewnya untuk kalian berdua.**

**Azunyan**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya Azunyan.**

* * *

**Gladys-chan oke mulai aja langsung**

**Disclaimer: Yamaha dan rekan-rekannya**

**Warning: Gaje, EYD aneh, (mungkin ada) Typo, Humor garing dan lain-lainnya**

* * *

6\. Galau

Kiyoteru termenung. Dia merasa dirinya nista sekali. Katanya sih abis dikacangin ama istrinya. Kiyoteru menggumamkan beberapa kata pada dirinya sendiri. Katanya, 'aku rapopo.'. Di sisi lain, Len yang saat itu hendak pergi ke ruang guru melihat Kiyoteru termenung. Ia berinisiatif menghampirinya.

"Eh sensei, galau yaa ayoo ngaku ajaa." Kata Len. Kiyoteru yang mendengar itu langsung membalas, " Iya, emang kalo saya galau kenapa."

"Sensei gak usah galau mendingan saya ajarin cara biar gak galau." Kiyoteru yang emang dasarnya suka penasaran langsung menjawab, "Emangnya gimana?"

"Nah sensei berdiri, badannya agak dilengkungin ke belakang." Kiyoteru mengikuti intruksi Len. "Tangannya yang satu taroh di jidat, mulut sensei mangapin dikit, nah gitu oke sip. Nanti saya nyanyi sensei pantatnya goyang maju mundur yaa." Kiyoteru udah adem anyem, ngapain coba disuruh kayak gitu.

Len menarik nafas, "Ayo goyang dumang biar hat-"

Sebuah sepatu mendarat tepat di wajah Len. Ckckck, Len jangan pernah ngerjain guru lagi galau.

* * *

7\. Kelas

"Yah, kalian kerjakan semuanya saya pergi dulu untuk mengawasi kelas 9." Sensei pun meninggalkan kelasnya dengan setumpuk pekerjaan bagi muridnya.

Setelah 2 menit, Big Al bangun dari kursinya dan beranjak ke pintu. Big Al membuka sedikit untuk melihat ke luar. "AMANN!" teriak Big Al dan seketika itu juga kelas menjadi ribut. Para gadis mulai membentuk kelompok untuk bergosip ria, sedangkan para laki-laki menarik satu buah meja dan kursi untuk area adu lompat-lompatan. Tiba-tiba Al berseru "Awas sensei datengg!"

BRAKK! Tba- tiba pintu dibanting secara kasar

Sang sensei selaku pembanting pintu, masuk dengan wajah sangar. "SIAPA YANG TADI RIBUTT! LILY, KAMU KETUA KELAS DISINI MENGAPA TADI SAYA MENDENGAR LAPORAN BAHWA KELAS INI BERISIK"

Yang dipanggil hanya mendongakkan kepalanya. Lily maju dengan sikap sok coolnya. Lily menarik nafas "Sensei tadi tidak ada yang ribut sama sekali, kami semua sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh sensei." Ucap Lily kepada sang sensei.

"Tapi saya de-"

"Sensei, saya bilang **TIDAK ADA YANG RIBUT**. Mengerti, sensei." Lily menegaskan kepada sang sensei. Sementara yang ditegaskan sudah gemetar karena diberi senyuman mematikan oleh sang ketua kelas.

* * *

8\. Lagu

Mikuo menatap saudarinya, Miku. Ia melihat Miku yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan mp3-nya. Penasaran, Mikuo pun coba bertanya, "Mik, kamu tuh dengerin apaan sih? Kayaknya seru banget lagunya." Merasa dikacangin oleh adiknya, Mikuo pun mencopot earphone Miku.

"Ihh, apaan sih bang." Miku mulai kesel. "Aku tuh dari tadi udah manggilin kamu tapi kamunya gak denger, makanya aku copot." Jelas Mikuo.

"Emangnya kamu dengerin apa sih ? kayaknya seru banget." Mikuo mengulang perkataannya.

"Ihh kepo banget sih, bang" Miku menyambar earphonenya dari tangan Mikuo.

"Dihh ditanyain gitu, durhaka kamu, dek." Miku pun membalas dengan cepat. "Aku tuh lagi dengerin lagu Duo Serigala ituhh yang ada goyang dribble."

Oh, ternyata Miku suka lagu dangdut yaa..

* * *

9\. Tara

Gumi bengong. Ia sama sekali tidak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiyoteru-sensei. Katanya Gumi, buat apa belajar aritmatika sosial toh dia gak mau jadi pedagang beras. Saat ini Kiyoteru tengah mengajarkan aritmatika sosial.

Kiyoteru yang sedang mengajar tiba-tiba menunjuk Gumi. "Megpoid-san, bisa kamu tolong jelaskan apa arti tara?" Gumi langsung kicep. Dia aja gak merhatiin pelajaran mana bisa tau apa itu tara.

"Megpoid-san ?"

"Tara itu adalah seorang artis dan komedian dari Indonesia, sensei! Nama lengkapnya Tara Budiman, sensei!"

Dan Gumi pun berakhir di lorong kelas sambil mengepel.

* * *

10\. Pajak

Len berjalan ke arah Rin dengan senyum ala monyet. Ia menghampri meja Rin. "Rin, kamu tuh ya belom bayar pajak!" gebrak Len

Yang ditanyain cuman cengo. "Apaan sih gaje banget, kalo urusan pajak itu udah dibayarin ama bokap nyokap gue." Len berdehem "Rin kamu tuh belom bayar pajak tau.."

Rin yang udah kesel langsung berkomentar "Pajak apaan sih?" Len memposisikan dia di hadapan Rin. Tenang gak deket-deket banget kok. "Kamu tuh belom bayar pajak ke aku yaitu untuk jadi pacar aku." Awww ternyata nembak tohh.

Sementara yang ditembak udah blushing akut.

* * *

**Halo ini Gladys-chan yang sudah berubah nama menjadi ChocoWhiteMuffin, mungkin mulai saat ini fic ini bakalan HIATUS jadi mohon bersabar. Dan Gladys-chan boleh minta ide kalian gak buat di jadiin drabbles. Kalau gitu Gladys-chan pamit dulu minna-san**

**Sign,**

**ChocoWhiteMuffin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Curhatan Anak SMP****  
© **ChocoWhiteMuffin**  
****Vocaloid **Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, dsb.**  
Warning! **Typo's, Klise, EYD aneh, Humor Garing

* * *

11\. Upacara

"Untuk amanat dan pembukaan tahun ajaran baru serta pembukaan MOS, pasukan diistirahatkan." Teriak Meito sang pemimpin upacara.

"Selamat pagi-

1,5 jam kemudian

-dengan demikian tahun ajaran baru serta kegiatan MOS saya buka secara resmi"

_PROK PROK PROK SUIT SUIT PROK PROK PROK _

"Yeayy selesai horeeee!" suara sorak sorai mulai berkumandang di lapangan upacara.

"IO-kun, nanti kamu ke kantor guru." Hiyama Kiyoteru, guru matematika tiba tiba muncul di samping Hayama Kirio atau yang akrab dipanggil IO.

"Eh sensei...tadi saya bercanda kok. Yang lain juga teriak, masa saya doang."

"Tapi saya lihatnya cuman kamu yang teriak, pokoknya pulang sekolah nanti kamu ke kantor guru. Mengerti ?"

IO menoleh ke arah teman temannya. 'Kamfretoo' pekik IO dalam hati. Terlihat teman temannya pura pura alim.

"Iya sensei..." IO mengalah sajalah.

'Aisyah gak bisa dibeginiin' batin IO

IO atau Hayama Kirio, kelas 8-4. Tumbal kawan-kawannya.

* * *

12\. Mentor Kelas

Rin berjalan dengan mantap ke kelas 7-1 yang akan dibimbingnya selama MOS berlangsung. Disusul Luka sebagai asistennya. Rin mengintip ke kelas 7-1. Tiba-tiba Rin berbalik ke arah Luka.

"Luka-chan, suruh Kaito aja yang jadi mentornya." Tutur Rin tiba-tiba.

"Loh kenapa ? bukannya lo pengen jadi mentor kelas 7-1 pas rapat bulan lalu ?"

"Ga jadi Luk, anak-anaknya lebih tinggi dari gue, serem. Yang ada gue yang dibully"

"….."

* * *

13\. Tanda tangan

Nakajima Gumiya menghampiri salah satu kakak OSIS yang bernama Furukawa Miki. Ia berinisiatif meminta tanda tangan ke Furukawa Miki. Gumiya pun menghampiri Miki.

"Furukawa-senpai, boleh minta tanda tangan gak ?"

"Boleh, tapi kamu musti gombalin ketua OSIS kita yang rambutnya warna ungu diiket tinggi itu" ujar Miki sambil menunjuk Kamui Gakupo, sang ketua OSIS.

Gumiya dengan sigap menghampiri kakak berambut ungu yang di tunjuk Miki. Ia pun melancarkan serangan gombalnya.

"Kak, kakak tau gak bedanya kakak ama terong ?" Kamui Gakupo yang merupakan ketua OSIS yang baik pun menjawabnya.

"Gak tau, emang bedanya apa ?" Aduhh Gakupo deg-degan nih…

"Emm sebenernya bedanya gak banyak sih, kalo kan terong biasanya dijual di pasar atau supermarket, kalo kakak kan terong-terongan yang sering aku liat di taman lawang."

Miki tertawa ngakak, sambil memberi tanda tangan ke Gumiya. Sedangkan Gakupo pundung di pojokan.

'Hayati lelah…' batin Gakupo.

* * *

13\. PBB

Rin menjadi komando baris berbaris untuk menggantikan Kaito yang menjadi mentor dadakan. Rin pun mengambil nafas untuk berteriak.

"ABA-ABA SAYA AMBIL ALIH" Wes, keren dah Rin.

Sementara para junior yang sudah membentuk barisan celingak celinguk. Meiko yang merupakan pengawas, berbaik hati mengecek seluruh keadaan barisan. Ia pun melintasi barisan yang dipimpin Rin.

"Kenapa kalian masih celingak celinguk hah !? Gak denger perintah tadi !?" Meiko memarahi mereka.

"Kita denger kok kak, tapi orangnya dimana sih kak ?" ucap seorang anak yang diketahui bernama Hibiki Leon yang diketahui sepupu Hibiki Liu dan dia cowok blasteran Inggris-Jepang, namun payah dalam bahasa Inggris entah mengapa. Ia mengatakan itu dengan gagah berani didepan Meiko.

"Turunin viewnya dikit dong dek…."

Kagami Rin, 14 tahun lebih 1 bulan, kelas 8-2, anak OSIS seksi olahraga, dinyatakan mengidap kekurangan kalsium.

* * *

15\. Pernyataan

Yukio Yuuma, anak kelas 1-1, berdiri dengan gagah di hadapan Megurine Luka, sekretaris OSIS, kelas 2-1. "Jadi, ngapain lo manggil gue ke tengah lapangan futsal cuman buat panas-panas gini." ucap Luka dengan nada sinis padahal sebenernya kan dia pura-pura.

"Lo ngertikan gue sibuk banget, jadi cepetan deh!" Luka mulai meninggikan nadanya. Masih pura-pura.

"Emm, sebenernya aku pengen ngelaksanain tantangan dari Kaito-senpai, jadi Luka-senpai se-sebenrnya aku… se-sebenernya GUE SUKA AMA LO LUKA!" teriak Yuuma di tengah lapangan. Banyak orang mulai menotis keberadaan mereka dan mulai kepo.

"Itu beneran apa boongan ?"

"Eh, y-ya beneran lah." Yuuma blushing akut.

"Sebenernya gue juga suka lo dari pertama ngeliat lo di upacara pembukaan MOS." Ungkap Luka yang warna wajahnya sudah sama seperti tomat segar.

"Eh eh ja-jadi… kita pacaran nih ?"

"Umm…"

_CIEEE CIEEE YUUMA LUKAA CIEE CIEE_

Sontak sorak-sorai mulai membahana. Pasangan baru ini hanya bisa terdiam. Yuuma pun menggandeng tangan Luka dan membawanya ke pinggir untuk lari. Di pinggir lapangan, seseorang sedang meremat pagar pembatas yang berbentuk jaring-jaring, terbuat dari besi.

"KENAPA DITERIMA LUKA-CHANNN" teriakan membahana dari Kamui Gakupo, sang ketua OSIS teladan.

_Kamu yang sabar ya Gakupo..._

* * *

_**Pojok Author :**_

**_Hai ada yang kangen ama Choco gakk~ ga ada ? oke #plakk Choco mau bales review dulu yaa_**

* * *

**_Ni-san :_**

**_Wah makasih banget ni-san-kun. Choco seneng ada yang suka sama cerita Choco. Terima kasih ni-san-kun atas reviewnya, baca terus ya fic ini :)_**

**_Rito : _**

**_Waduh sebenernya Choco gak suka dangdut sih, cuman itu sarapan Choco ama temen-temen Choco di sekolah wakakaka ;) Choco gak percaya Rito-san gak punya pengalaman lucu /digampar. Kok pengalamannya sama kayak Choco sih :-D cuman komik Choco gak disita, temen-temen Choco hanya heboh dan ikutan baca. Maklum kelas hentai wkwkwkwk :-D pernah sekali di ambil guru tapi pas istirahat Choco colong lagi komiknya wahahaha :-D /digampar. Makasih udah bilang keren nanti idenya coba Choco pikirkan dan disulap menjadi cerita. Tetep baca fic ini ya sekalian review juga boleh ;). Terimakasih Rito-kun._**

* * *

**_Choco naik kelass BANZAI! Choco juga ngerasain jadi mentor kelas BANZAI!. Sudah segitu aja. Kolom review selalu terbuka untuk kalian semua. Terimakasih telah mampir. Dan terimakasih yang telah mem-fave, mom-follow dan me-review fic ini, Choco cinta kaliannn!_**

* * *

**_Sign, _**

**_ChocoWhiteMuffin_**


End file.
